The Unwanted
by Saisix
Summary: When Ron and friends finally complete Rockband with 100% Felix makes a joke about making a real band. Little does he know that this joke will lead them down a path of laughter, hurtful words, and tears. MY FIRST FIC EVER. read and review. Please be gentle


Disclaimer time GO! I don't own Kim Possible, Microsoft's Xbox 360, Rockband, Rockband 2, and/or any of the songs I plan to include into my fanfiction. All of these properties belong to their respected owners. I plan to make an OC later in the story, but I will claim him when I actually write him out. So how was that for my first disclaimer?

Also for anyone who has played Rockband and is probably going to ask this question later, Yes I am ignoring the fact that you have to slap the mic at certain points in the songs this way Ron can play guitar and sing at the same time.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ron, Felix, and Brick stood there in shock, well actually Ron and Brick stood Felix just kinda sat there. On the screen was a was a perfect 100% for all instruments to the song "So Sally Can Wait" by Oasis. At the bottom of the screen a small Achievement notice popped up informing them that they had gotten 100% on all songs on all instruments.

They were all at Ron's house for game night because Felix's mom had to do some important work in her garage and didn't want any "Hooligan" noise disturbing her. Luckily Ron's parents were on a second honeymoon on a cruise ship for a week, leaving them to themselves for the next week.

Ron was on "Lead" guitar and vocals. He was able to do both because he had found an old mic stand in his garage when he was cleaning it under threat of no more Bueno Nacho for the rest of his Jr. year. This did however did bring up the question of what the heck was it doing there? But despite the fact that he basically had to memorize the lyrics and pitches to the words Ron was actually very good at doing both.

Felix was on the drums despite being paralyzed. His mom had recently talked him to an operation that wouldn't let him walk, but allowed the signals from his brain that controlled his damaged limbs to instead control a pair of robotic "stockings" that encased his legs. She had insisted on the operation because she had felt it would further research in the study of Cybernetic limb replacement. With them he could perform small tasks such as kicking, standing for short periods of time, and apparently hitting the kick pedal on the small simulation drum set. Also they made his legs look "Robocop-ish" as Ron had put it.

Brick was on the "Bass" guitar. He had originally scoffed at the idea of hanging out with the blonde loser and the geek in the wheelchair when they invited him to their "game" night. The only reason he accepted was because it was his Sr. year and football season was over. He hadn't been accepted to any colleges to play football so he didn't have to train anymore and he had nothing better to do. All his football friends seemed to forget about him as soon as they knew he wasn't going to be playing football anymore. It had been several weeks since then.

It was at this particular moment that a certain redhead was walking up to the front door of the Stoppable residence. Kim had been invited over at the last minute because her last cheer practice had been canceled. The reason it was canceled was because the gym had been destroyed by Gill and Monkey Fist crashing in trying to destroy Ron last week during the regional tryouts. Their school had been hosting hosting the event at the time so Kim and Ron had to defeat them but at the cost of one gymnasium.

Kim took out her set of spare keys to the Stoppable house and was about to slid them inside the lock when something hit hurt. It was then that she noticed it was unnaturally quite inside the house. Knowing how loud and crazy Ron and Felix could be even when they were trying to control themselves, not to mention Brick had recently joined them could only make things wilder. So why then was the inside of the house deathly quite. The lights were on and she could hear the faint noise coming from the TV. With Kim thinking maybe another one of Her (or Ron's) enemy's was behind this she quickly made a plan.

Kim inserted the key as quitely as she could and turned the lock again as silently as possible. With a deep breath of of cold November night air Kim readied herself. The next few seconds were a blur of motion and sound, but as the band would later be qouted it was the one thing that was burned into their minds for the rest of their lives.

__________________________________________________________________________________

How's that for a start? This is my first fic ever, but I do intend to make this fic a long one if I can. Please review cause I know I didn't do very well with this. Thank you to all who helped me past my shyness to write this and for the advice you gave me.


End file.
